


Hell

by orphan_account



Series: Nebby Misplaces the Multiverse [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luigi from the Super Mario video game series has come to life! Unfortunately, there's a... Problem that has required Frisk to take advantage of their RESET button as of late.
Series: Nebby Misplaces the Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208195
Kudos: 4





	Hell

Toriel laid a plate of cinnamon-butterscotch pie between Frisk and her guest. "I hope you do not mind both."

"Thank you, ma'am," Luigi, a living video game character, replied. He got to his feet. "I'll fix your sink!"

"No," she said. "Do not rush. Sit down!" 

"LADY ASGORE!" yelled Papyrus, coming into the kitchen. "HELL—" 

Luigi screamed at Papyrus' sudden appearance. He jumped in fright as a second banana plumber would, and he landed on a numbskull.

Frisk, likewise, wailed as Papyrus' monster dust floated to the kitchen floor. _'No! Not again!'_ They slammed their hand on the table.

_RESET._

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P. Papyrus.
> 
> Never forgetti.  
> Rest in spaghetti.


End file.
